


18 - Grizzam

by fathiepan



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gram, Grizzam, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Parallel Universe (The Society), One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathiepan/pseuds/fathiepan
Summary: Sam gets upset at his parents and decides to take revenge by agreeing to date one Grizz Visser.SNIPPET FROM THE WORK:“If your parents make you that mad, I know a way you can piss ‘em off.” Grizz pulled the boy in his lap closer to him. Sam put his arms around Grizz’s neck, his face just inches from the other teen’s.“Oh yeah?” He asked.“Mhm.” Grizz really couldn’t help himself anymore, he leaned into Sam. Their lips were only centimeters apart-





	18 - Grizzam

**Author's Note:**

> “so if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them. show them you’re all grown up. if long hair and tattoos are what attract you baby then you’re in luck.” 
> 
> \- these are the lyrics that inspired this work lol. from the song 18 by Anarbor. 
> 
> please assume that sam is signing & talking at the same time when he speaks.

Sam huffed as he stomped through the town park, crushing the fallen leaves with each angry step. He clenched his pocketed fists while keeping his head down on the walk to Becca’s house. Sam could tell that to any onlooker, he appeared to be throwing a temper tantrum, but he didn’t care. 

His parents just made him so mad sometimes. He really couldn’t believe some of the things they said. He’s eighteen for christ sake, let him live his life. It’s not like he put himself or anyone in danger, he was just trying to be himself. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his pace from a brisk walk to an almost jog.

Sam snapped his head up when felt a finger tap him a few times on the shoulder. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw who the alleged finger belonged to. 

Standing there, right before his eyes, was West Ham’s own Grizz Visser. Sam let his blue eyes look the teen up and down, taking note of everything from his hair that was tied up in a bun, to the varsity jacket he was snuggled into. 

That jacket serves as a reminder to Sam. When he sees it, the reality of his unrequited crush hits him like a truck. Grizz is a jock, one of the best football players West Ham has ever seen. Even if he wasn’t on the football team and had some semblance of romantic feelings towards him, Sam’s parents would never approve. Grizz is everything that they stand against, with his long hair, tattoos, and being  male . 

A large hand waving inches from Sam’s face pulls him from his thoughts and back to the teen in front of him. 

Sam smiles one of his signature sweet smiles and waves to the jock. He watches the hand in his face lower and Grizz begin to speak.

“You look a little mad.” He says, scrunching his nose a little. 

Sam stands there and stares at the taller teen, wondering why Grizz is talking to him. Grizz deflated a little, thinking that Sam couldn’t understand what he was trying to say and tried to sign the words he had previously spoken. 

Sam tried to conceal a laugh as he watched Grizz struggle through signing. When he finished, Grizz frowned.

“You don’t look too impressed.” He says. 

“Was I supposed to understand that?” Sam spoke as he signed.

“I studied up on BSL to try and talk to you but I guess I didn’t retain it well enough.” Grizz looked at the boy in front of him sheepishly. 

“You studied BSL, I use ASL.” Sam laughed as he signed the words to Grizz.

“Oh the-they’re different.” 

Sam nodded through his laughter. Grizz stood there mesmerized until Sam caught his breath. 

“Thanks.” He signed to Grizz, “I needed that.” 

Grizz smiled, “My pleasure.”

A second passed by before either of them spoke again. “Why were you so upset?” Grizz questioned. 

Sam just shook his head. “My parents pissed me  off. I was on my way to my friend Becca’s to talk it out.” 

“You can talk it out with me.” Grizz offered. 

The blue eyed boy blinked a few times, trying  to figure out if he read Grizz‘s lips correctly. “No No. I don’t want to push my parental problems onto you.” 

“It wouldn’t be a problem. Maybe I could even help you out. Give you advice. I have been told  on multiple occasions that I’m quite philosophical.” 

Sam looked around, as if he was looking if they could be heard. “Not here.” He said as he pulled Grizz out of the park. 

“I’ve got a car. We could ride to the bridge on the outskirts of town and park there.” Grizz reached for his keys as he allowed Sam to drag him along. 

Sam halted. “That’s perfect.” 

Grizz perked up a bit and led Sam to his car, opening the passenger door like a gentleman and driving off. 

Grizz tried his best to keep his eyes on the road but it was so difficult when Sam was sitting right there, looking out the window and being the most beautiful person Grizz had ever seen. 

Grizz’s feelings for Sam have been apart of him since he was fifteen and he desperately tried to hide it from his friends. Until one day in junior year, Luke caught him staring at the blue eyed beauty and put two and two together. 

It was an emotional week. He came out to Clark and Jason a few days after Luke confronted him about his Sam obsession, and then eventually, he was telling his parents too. 

The people who mattered to him knew, but his sexuality wasn’t exactly common knowledge. It took Grizz months to work up the courage to talk to Sam, and today seemed like the perfect day to pounce when he noticed the sweet boy’s sour mood. 

The hand that wasn’t on the wheel kept drifting to where Sam’s own laid, being pulled back every time Grizz caught himself subconsciously trying to sneak his hand onto Sam’s. The ride was torture for him and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when they arrived. 

Sam’s head turned to look at Grizz as he asked, “Are we here? This doesn’t look like the bridge?” 

Grizz looked down to his hands that were still clutching the wheel, “I figured you’d want some privacy so I- I drove us below the bridge.”

Sam just nodded as he unbuckled and got out of the car. Grizz watched him as he climbed out, his eyes on Sam’s rear end. 

Grizz shook his head rapidly and sighed to himself. “Snap out of it, Grizz.”

He climbed out and scanned the area for Sam, jogging over when he found him sitting on a boulder a few feee from the car. 

Grizz plopped himself next to Sam. “So-” He said through a sigh, “What’s got you so worked up?” 

Sam glanced at him, contemplating wether or not to answer. In the end. He decided to trust that Grizz would keep this between them and spoke up. 

“I recently came out to my parents.” 

Grizz adorably furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought you were already out?” Initially, Grizz noticed Sam because he heard that the other teen was gay and out. After that, it was Sam’s charm that reeled him in and kept him there. 

Sam shook his head. “I’ve been out to my friends and people at school for a while. My parents on the other hand...” He drifted off and Grizz decided not to press him. He understood what it was like to hide something like that. 

Sam’s head drifted down and he stared at his hands. Grizz watched him pick at his fingers’ calluses, wanting nothing more than to snatch those hands and hold them tight. 

“I told them about this boy I like. My mistake, really. I thought that after a month of getting used to my sexuality, they would wanna hear about my love life like they do with Campbell.” Sam’s voice cracked a little as he tried to hold back tears. 

“It just makes me so mad!” Sam huffed, and Grizz should not find that pout adorable right now, but he does. 

Sam lifted his head and their eyes met, Grizz’s honey brown ones admiring Sam’s ocean colored ones. 

“They make me want to act out in fits of anger.” Sam chuckled, “Like I’m a little kid or something.” 

Grizz took a deep breath. While Sam was telling him his woes, Grizz decided to tell him about his sexuality too. It was only fair after Sam laid himself bare. 

“I understand.” Grizz let out another shaky breath, “I’m not exactly out to everyone, but hearing the homophobic slurs and ignorant things my parents and friends say makes my blood boil. They know, but it’s like they’re trying to talk me into being straight.” 

Their eyes were still locked, and Sam’s widened dramatically. “You-“ 

“Yeah.” Grizz shifted his gaze to the veryinteresting looking rock on the right of Sam. 

“I’m gay too. I’ve-“ Grizz felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. “I’ve actually liked you for awhile.”

Sam tried not to laugh, he really did. But this just pushed him over the edge. If this was anyone else, Grizz would be mad at them for laughing while he was exposing himself to them. However, Sam’s eyes light up when he’s laughing and his laugh itself sounds like god himself hand-crafted it. 

“What’s so funny?” Grizz asked in a dazed voice. Sam really is beautiful. 

“Nothing it’s just-“ Sam gasped for air, “I spent so long hating myself for crushing on this straight jock who would never go for a gay boy like me.”

Sam bursted into laughter once more, finding this whole ordeal amusing. Grizz on the other hand couldn’t breathe. Sam had been crushing on him? His chest swelled with longing and fondness. 

“You- You were crushing on me?” Grizz asked, a pink tint painting his cheeks. 

Sam laughed some more. “No, I’ve been crushing on Clark. That’s why I’m at every football game and after party.”

Grizz deflated significantly, feeling defeated until he saw the shit eating grin plastered on Sam’s face. “You’re terrible.” 

“I know.” Sam said, inching closer to the taller boy. They maintained eye contact as Sam climbed into Grizz’s lap. Grizz let his eyes drift to the smaller teen’s lips every now and again. 

When he looked back up to Sam’s eyes, Grizz saw his want staring right back at him through the other boy.

“If your parents make you that mad, I know a way you can piss ‘em off.” Grizz pulled the boy in his lap closer to him. Sam put his arms around Grizz’s neck, his face just inches from the other teen’s.

“Oh yeah?” He asked. 

“Mhm.” Grizz really couldn’t help himself anymore, he leaned into Sam. Their lips were only centimeters apart until the ginger haired boy pulled back. 

Neither of them said a word. They sat in silence, it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. It felt right. Even if they were centimeters away from kissing a few seconds ago. 

Grizz smiled and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam’s eyes floated closed as he embraced the feeling of Grizz’s fingers dancing through his ginger locks. 

They sat like that for a while, neither of them willing to break the unspoken of comfort between the two teens. 

“Well,” Grizz began. “If you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them. Show them you’re all grown up.”

Sam’s face broke out into another grin. “You make a good argument, Visser.” 

Grizz shrugged, “If long hair and tattoos are what attract you, baby then you’re in luck.” 

Sam couldn’t take it anymore, Grizz’s confidence just really got him going. He didn’t wait for Grizz to make his next point to press their lips together.He felt the teen’s strong hands caress his back, lingering at the bottom, probably waiting for permission to go further. 

Grizz groaned when Sam guided his hands towards his ass, allowing the kiss to deepen. He licked at Sam’s lips while his hands did promiscuous things to the boy’s bottom, enjoying the feel of Sam in his hands. 

Sam rocked his hips, feeling triumphant when Grizz faltered a little. He smirked through the kiss and trailed his hand down Grizz’s chest and abdomen. 

Grizz pulled away, “If we don’t stop here, I think I’d just have to take you in my car, in every way possible.” 

Sam smirked, “That’s alright with me. Gives me a chance to see your tattoos up close. Maybe even lick a few.” 

“Tempting as that sounds, you’re worth more than a quick lay in the backseat of my car.” Grizz moved his hands to Sam’s waist and lifted him off his lap. 

“Fine. But just know that I’m only using you to piss my parents off.” Sam teased.

“Oh, shut up!” Grizz laughed. He could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 12 AM & edited it at 2 AM so if there’s any errors just let me know. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! let me know if you want to me to turn this into a series or any other grizzam prompts you wanna see!!


End file.
